


A Simple Text

by MasterOfDisguise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, He is a sweetheart, Oneshot, anxious, i love jumin, when he isnt kink daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisguise/pseuds/MasterOfDisguise
Summary: MC sends a message to Jumin at work that makes him go red and his heart melt. Fluffy cuteness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is always the dirty version to this scenario, but what if it was something sweet and innocent? Comment below if you'd like this for any of the other characters. Onward!

  **MC** : _Didn't see you this morning :(_

 

  Jumin remembered climbing out of the bed he shared with his wife at the early time of four o'clock. Normally, she wakes up with him to tell him to have a good day, make him coffee, and kiss him on his way out. However, the two got home from a dinner party at midnight, and she was sleeping so hard that when he turned on the lights in the bedroom he did every morning, she didn't even roll over to cover her eyes. She just lay there, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted as soft breaths left her nose. He couldn't bear wake her up when she looked so precious.

 

  Jumin: _I know, my love. I couldn't bear to wake you up when up when we got home so late. I know you haven't slept much this week, so I believe it is a good thing you slept in, even if I didn't get to see you and receive my motivation for the day._

 

  MC: _well, I'll give you some motivation for the rest of the day!_  
  
   
  J _u_ min: _And how will you do that, dear?_

 

  And then she sent it.

  MC: _Hey, handsome man. I missed you this morning and it made me really sad because I didn't get to kiss you goodbye, but that's okay! I'll see you tonight when you get home from work, and I'll give you a kiss to make up for not waking up with you this morning. I love you with my whole heart, and I'll see you soon~_

 

He felt himself nearly fall out of his chair at that. He turned red- it was unusual for Jumin Han to blush, let alone when he wasn't with his wife. Yes, it's like every soft touch of hers that grazes across his skin causes his face to heat up feverishly, but... they're not even in the same room. He ran a hand through his hair, visibly flustered from the insanely adorable message his wife had sent him. He readjusted himself, straightening his suit jacket. Was it getting hot in here? He took his jacket off hastily.

 

  He'd heard his phone buzz, so he glanced down to see a notification that his lovely wife had sent a picture to him. He was hesitant, his eyes widening at the sight.

 

  ' _Should I? I nearly fell over just moments ago at the sight of such a sweet message.'_

 

  "Mr.Han? Is everything alright?" The brunette in the chair off in the far right of his office asked, making him snap out of his thoughts of wanting to cover his significant other in kisses for what she'd just sent him.

 

  "I--Ah, yes, Assistant Kang. Thank you for your concerns, but I assure you I am alright. Could you bring me another coffee, please?" He asked, and Jaehee simply nodded before leaving to fulfill the act requested of her. Once Jaehee had left his office, he opened the notification.

 

  His breath hitched in his throat and he felt as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest.

 

  It was a picture of her in one of his dress shirts. She had her hair thrown up in a messy bun on the top of her head, her eyes closed as she gave the cutest grin ever. Even with the lack of makeup upon her face, he still worshipped her like she was a goddess. He melted in his seat, letting out a sigh of adoration as he slipped down into his chair. He saved the picture, and quickly set it as his lock screen. He felt like the literal heart eyes emoji, so he sent exactly three to his wife. Of course he hardly ever used them, but God was she perfect. There was no words to describe how absolutely beautiful she was to him.

 

  He decided he was to send a picture of his flushed face in response.

 

  Jumin: _Look at what you've done, MC. You're lucky no one is in my office to see me so red because of you_.

 

  MC: _How is that my fault?_

 

  Jumin: _You know how much I adore you. It's quite distracting. I will be honest, however, such a stunning distraction is something I will say I don't mind stealing my attention_.

 

  Then, MC sent him a picture of her bright red cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  Jumin: I'll be home in a few minutes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment three words and a character! This will be used as a prompt for other one shots!


End file.
